I'm not Gay!
by klaineisendgame11
Summary: Speedy starts a rumor that Aqualad is gay, but Aqualad has proof that he's not...Pairings: Aqualad/Raven and a mention of Cy/Bee


**I know what your thinking...'**_**Why is she writing another story when she hasnt updated 'From the future yet?!'**_** Well the answer is simple....Writers block! i hate it..soo give me a hand and give me some ideas for that story! pleasee!! Well this is just a funny little one shot that has been stuck in my head, it sorta shows my hatred for slash couples but here we go....**

Aqualad sat on the couch, flipping through channel after channel trying to find something to watch. He finally gave up and watched a documentery on sharks, but had to look away when the sharks attacked fish or any other sea creature. He just couldn't watch that.

The front door of the tower opened and in walked a slightly angry archer, He walked in and slammed the door behind him, this made Aqualad jump.

Speedy mumbled to himself "How cant they think _he_ is better looking than _me_!?" He spoke to loud though, Because the Atlantian heard and left his seat on the couch.

"Who?" He asked his red headed friend.

Speedy turned and glared at Aqualad.

"You" He spat, pointing a finger at the boys face.

"I asked all the girls in the mall that walked by me if they thought you or me was hotter, they said you" Speedy told his friend.

Aqualad smirked then spoke "So what did you do?"

I sly smile slid across the Archers face "The only thing I could do"

"Which was?"

"I told them all you were gay" Speedy told him.

"YOU DID WHAT!?"

"God get the car key out of your ear, I said I told them you were gay!"

"Why the hell did you do that!?" Aqualad yelled, now angry at the archer.

"So that they would relize you cant like any of them, and they'll all come running to me" Speedy explained.

Aqualad put his elbows on the counter and his head in his hands. He sighed.

"So now everyone in the whole entire city thinks Im gay?" He asked, slightly calmed down. Speedy nodded.

"Im gonna kill you!" Aqualad shouted, Then chased after Speedy.

He was about to punch Speedy when their leader came through the door, She saw Aqualad punch Speedy, She flew over and Grabbed Aqualad's arm, and pulled him back.

"Break it up you two!" She ordered. She yanked Aqualad back and then helped Speedy up.

"Whats going on?!" She demanded. The boys glared at each other. Speedy started to explain.

"Well I asked every girl in the Steel City mall if they thought me of fish boy is hotter, and they all said him! So thats why i'm mad." He told his leader, She shook her head, then looked at Aqualad.

"He told _eveyone_ that Im gay" She looked shocked.

"You are?" She asked.

"No!"

"Yes you are!" They started physicly Fighting once again.

"Boys!" They both looked up at her from the floor.

"I dont know what else to do, so im putting you both in time out" They groaned, but listened to their leader.

"Speedy your at the kitchen table and Aqualad on the couch" She said pointing to the table and couch.

"You need to figuire this out before the Titans west get here" The Heroine told them, then left the room.

The boys looked away from each other, not wanting to even see the other. Speedy had an Idea though. He had bought something for Aqualad. He pulled it out of his shopping bag and threw it across the room at Aqualad. It landed next to the Boy on the couch, He turned and picked it up. It was a magazine, with Shirtless guys on the cover. Aqualad glared at Speedy then threw it behind the couch. Later Bumble Bee came to check on them, and when she left, She took the magazine with her. Speedy gave up on the silent Treatment and spoke to the Atlantian.

"Ya know, It was an honest mistake, I mean all the Hot guys in movies are gay" He lied, trying to get out of trouble.

"This isn't a movie Speedy! This is real life!" He yelled back. Yeah Speedy wasn't getting out of trouble.

There was a Akward silence overtook the room.

"I already like someone" Aqualad told Speedy. Speedy opened his his mouth but was cut of by Aqualad.

"Its a girl Stupid" He said. Speedy nodded.

"Well who is it?" The Red Head asked.

"You'll find out soon" He replied.

An hour later there was a knock on the door. Bumble Bee came back into the room and opened it up.

The Titans West all walked in. None of them were wearing there uniforms, but normal people Clothes.

Bee and the Twins greeted them. Cyborg noticed the to boys.

"Whats up with them?" He asked his girlfriend.

"Oh, Their both in time out." The Titans boys bursted out laughing.

"Ok so why is the Archer and Gay boy in time out."

"Speedy started that rumor about Aqualad and Aqualad punched Speedy in the face" She explained. They laughed some more.

Aqualad motioned for Raven to come and sit by him.

She nervously walked over to him and sat by him.

"So its really a rumor? Your not really gay?" She asked. He replied with a 'No'.

"Im not gay, I like someone, and its a girl" He said. She laughed a little.

"Did you just laugh?" He asked, his lips forming into a smile.

"Uh...No..." She lied.

"Yes you did" He told her.

"So...Um... How do we know your not gay?" She asked, trying to change the subject.

"You want me to prove it?"

"Yeah"

He leaned in and Crashed his lips onto hers. She was Surprised at first, but then shook it off and kissed him back. The other Titans stared at them. They were all shocked at first, but Cyborg spoke:

"So he's not gay?"

**Well there you go!**

**I need ideas for my other fic!!! please help me!**


End file.
